Their Smiles So Wide They Cracked the Sky Above
by fishfingersandcustard333
Summary: Selina Kyle's heart has been ripped out and she knows it could only be mended by the impossible; spending the rest of her life with someone she now thought was dead. Dark Knight Rises one-shot, how Batman and Catwoman are reunited!


AN: This is my one shot contribution to my Batman x Catwoman ship that seems to sail on forever. This is based off The Dark Night Rises. I really love those two and have been dying to write this for a long time because their reunion is important to me! And, sorry if it's a little OOC, this is really just trial and error for me right now so constructive criticism is always helpful. This is all just a bunch of fluff and is rated K because I don't just enjoy writing anything else.

Selina Kyle was gloomily hunkering down in the next place she had sought out to go on her quest to healing her heart that had lasted her a week. She had been on the move for a week now. Not because she was running from the police or anyone really for that matter, but because the ravishing beauty simply couldn't seem to stay in any place for too long. Catwoman had gone from her apartment, to four different bars, to strolling different streets and alleys, to back to her apartment, to the park she had played in as kid, to a nice hotel with an all too easily manipulated manager and even once daring to pass the Wayne Manor. Because, where ever she went something reminded her of a man now long gone which made for a deeper heartbreak. Whether it was a painting of bats, a black motorcycle zooming down the street or a necklace consisting of pearls, there was a never ending supply of torture wherever she may go. And, it was Selina's fault. She knew she had brought it upon herself. She had fallen for him too late, or no just the fact she had fallen in love with that hero at all. Bruce Wayne. A man who cared about his people, the people of Gotham all too much. So much he'd take his own life so theirs could be spared.

And, even if he had survived and Selina was still able to see him, and talk to him, tease him, kiss him it wouldn't have mattered. Catwoman is a thief and a villain. Batman was a hero through and through. All odds would have been against them, and they never would have worked. Batman couldn't have loved Catwoman for long. Or maybe at all, for that matter. Selina glanced at her newest pit stop. A small coffee shop in the heart of Gotham that she had always secretly loved. It was cozy, quiet and peaceful with barely anyone else in it. There was cream wall paper with pictures of hot chocolate and quotes and normal coffee shop things. The tables were wooden and had tan cushioned chairs. The tile was yellow and the fan above was the same color but spinning round and round, round and round. Taking a deep breath she searched the room for any reminders of Batman, knowing she's regret it if she found one. Thankfully, for the first time there were none, other than the last kiss they had shared still lingering on her lips.

But, she was wrong. One of the only other customers was sitting a few tables away. He was a man who had been glancing her way and looked so much like Bruce Wayne. Selina had only looked a moment but it had still caught her completely off-guard at the impeccable similarity. As much as she wanted it, that man sitting near her was not the man she loved. Because, the man she loved had died. It wasn't him. It wasn't him. _It wasn't him._ She knew this with certainty because the same thing had already happened three times. When, she thought she saw him, clear as day, every detail intact but as soon as she approached whoever the man really was Selina found herself astonished at how she could have ever mistaken that man for her beloved Batman. The first time, she had even foolishly made a scene of herself. That man was not him. She kept on telling herself this. And, leaving her coffee practically untouched Catwoman got up and walked out of the small shop, not letting herself look back. She would be strong. _Because, it wasn't him._ And, once again this broke her heart. Selina had only wept when she had been alone, bawled more like it. But, for the first time as she was walking away on the densely populated sidewalk, on a day filled with sunshine she let a tear escape, and then two. Trotting on the femme fatale had only gotten no more than three yards when the very same man she had mistaken for Bruce walked out of the shop after her and started to follow her. Finally, she could be strong no more. Catwoman turned her body to face a mysterious man she thought to be a stranger but a second ago. For, it was the mysterious man she had fallen so desperately in love with. Blinking, to make sure she wasn't hallucinating Catwoman's mouth fell open as a wide smile spread across Bruce's face.

"You're alive?!" she said with equal astonishment and pure happiness she had never some to know.

His smile grew wider as he said "Yes, turns out I'm better at fixing auto-pilot than Lucius Fox. I have to say, I was hoping you'd miss me more."

The grief of a thousand men lifted from her chest and replaced with joy she ran toward Bruce, but slapped him for good measure and told him "You have no idea how much I missed you." She emphasized on every word. But, then before he could say a word about it she quickly pulled him in for the kiss that she had wanted nothing more of for so long. Only a week, still it felt like years for the both of them. It would work. They would make it work. Their kiss was long and passionate and neither of them wanted to stop for breath. But, when they did, their breathing heavy they then spoke the words that had been on their lips for so long now. "I love you" they whispered simultaneously to each other. Bruce stared into that uniquely gorgeous face whose image had guided him out of the pit and pondered how he could have ever thought there was no life left for him when his whole future was so uniquely gorgeous. She brought the life back to him. Even, when she had been stealing his mother's jewels she had made him laugh. That's how much passion they had.

The couple's smiles were so wide they were cracking the sky above. That's how happy they were. "What now?" Selina asked Bruce, his arm now around her shoulders as they walked away from the coffee shop in the heart of Gotham.

"We have to go see a friend and tell him-no, show him that I've made it. That we've made it."

AN: I'm so glad I've finally got this done! Thank you so much for reading my first fic to and I will soon have some more fanfictions going. Please review and tell me how badly I did and what you liked, if you liked anything.


End file.
